This invention concerns protecting and treating shingled roofs for deterring the growth of algae, moss, lichens or fungus. Such growths can be unsightly and also damage asphalt shingles by loosening the granules embedded therein which loss shortens the service life of a shingled roof.
Also, water is retained by such growths delaying complete dry out of the roof after a rain and such, the prolonged contact with moisture also contributes to early wear out of the roof covering.
It has long been known that copper strips installed on the roof will deter such growths. Spraying algaecides on the roof shingles can quickly kill those growths which have built up over a period of years.
Copper or zinc strips have long been used to inhibit such growths on roof coverings. These strips are often only effective for a few courses of shingles such that multiple rows of strips are required. In addition, these strips act slowly and cannot quickly eliminate an existing buildup of such growths if the strips are installed much later after the roof itself has been installed.
The object of the present invention is to provide a more effective method which also can provide for elimination of a preexisting buildup of growths as well as inhibit the start of such growths on roofs for a greater distance down the roof.